Currently, there are no commercially available guitars that allow for the interchangeability of faceplates to create unique aesthetic and tonal combinations without having to change the body of the guitar, the electronics of the guitar, or the guitar entirely.
While several guitar makers have created various systems for interchanging faceplates for ornamental purposes, none of them teaches a faceplate capable of having individual sound, tone and resonance functional properties. Additionally, while other guitar makers have created modular faceplate and guitar body systems, such as the RKS Open Architecture guitar, and the interchangeable and modular acoustic and electric guitar apparatus taught by Moghhaddam, none of them uses the faceplate as the modular home for the guitar sounds, tones and resonance characteristics. For instance, the design and system of the guitar faceplate taught by Tanaka is merely ornamental and provides no functional purpose to the tonal characteristics of their guitar; Teuffel teaches modular body faceplates designed specifically to not influence the sound characteristics of the guitar; and Merrick, who teaches faceplates which require electronic assembly and rewiring and which cannot be removed from the body of a guitar without causing permanent damage to the guitar or requiring a guitar technician to carry out modifications and repair work to the guitar.